Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?
Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann? Hallo, Ich heiße… ach mein Name tut eigentlich nichts zur Sache, bin ich doch eh schon lange tot wenn das gelesen wird. Ihr kennt vielleicht noch das Spiel Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann? oder einfach nur Der schwarze Mann. Als ich noch klein war spielten wir es in der Grundschule manchmal auf dem Pausenhof oder im Sportunterricht. Heute bin ich 21, und glaubte immer, dass es nur ein Spiel ist, und der Schwarze Mann nicht existiert. Tut er auch nicht, oder? Nun, für mich ist er real. Und es war kein Spiel in dem man wegrennen konnte... Es war schon spät in der Nacht. Ich kam von unserem ersten Klassentreffen, eigentlich wollte ich nicht hin, aber ich hatte an dem Abend nichts vor und meine Familie meinte ich könnte wenigstens mal vorbeischauen. So kam es, das ich dunkle Straßen entlang lief um zu meinem Auto zurück zu finden. Der Asphalt war noch nass und die Luft roch angenehm nach Regen. Es war nur ein Schauer gewesen, doch dieser hatte dazu geführt das ich länger bei dem Treffen geblieben war als beabsichtigt, da ich nicht völlig nass am Auto ankommen wollte. Niemand, Niemand! Ich durchquerte gerade eine kleine Querstraße, als mich ein mulmiges Gefühl überkam. Doch beachtete ich es nicht. Es war doch normal, dass man ein wenig Angst hat wenn man im Dunkeln alleine durch spärlich beleuchtete Straßen lief. Das dachte ich jedenfalls. Meine Angst steigerte sich als ich Schritte hinter mir hörte. Aus Neugier, wer um die Zeit auch hier entlang ging, drehte ich mich um. Da war nichts. Natürlich war da nichts, warum sollte auch jemand hinter mir her schleichen? Das Geräusch schob ich auf einen Regentropfen, der jetzt erst auf die Straße gefallen war. Dennoch beschleunigte ich meine Schritte. Wenige Meter bevor die Querstraße endete und auf eine größere Straße traf, hörte ich wieder etwas. Aus Reflex drehte ich mich um und sah abermals nichts. Mich über meine Paranoia ärgernd wollte ich mich wieder in Richtung Auto wenden. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Ein leichtes Platschen, von einem Schuh der in eine Pfütze trat, war das Letzte was ich hörte bevor ich nur noch einen dumpfen Schlag auf meinem Hinterkopf spürte und das Bewusstsein verlor. Als ich wieder erwachte, war es noch immer dunkel und ich lehnte an einer Mauer. Mich umblickend stellte ich fest das dies nicht dieselbe Gasse war in der ich niedergeschlagen worden war. Noch ein wenig benommen wollte ich mich von der Mauer wegdrücken und aufstehen. Jedoch hielt mich ein stechender Schmerz auf, eine meiner Rippen musste, auf mir unerklärliche Weise, gebrochen worden sein. Ein Geräusch ließ mich aufhorchen. Schritte. Ein Mann baute sich vor mir auf. Er war groß und komplett in schwarz gekleidet, doch seine Haut hatte einen hellen Teint, fast weiß. Seine Haare waren kurz und schwarz, die Augen konnte ich nicht erkennen, da der Fremde eine Sonnenbrille trug, augenscheinlich war er ungefähr in meinem Alter. Der Fremde blickte mich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Der Gedanke weshalb er lächelte kam gar nicht erst gegen den Nebel, der sich aus den Schmerzen die mir meine Rippe bereitete, an. Daher öffnete ich bereits den Mund, um zu fragen ob er wohl so freundlich wäre mir aufzuhelfen. Statt meiner Frage kam nur ein Schmerzensschrei über meine Lippen. Der Mann war mit voller Kraft auf mein Bein getreten und ein lautes Krachen verkündete das es nun gebrochen war. Das Lächeln wurde breiter, und noch breiter als er mir auch noch das andere Bein zertrümmerte. Bevor ich auch nur weiter darüber nachdenken und ihn anbrüllen konnte, hob er seine linke Hand die einen Baseballschläger umklammerte. Nahm ihn noch mit der rechten um seinen Griff zu verstärken und brach mir beide Arme. Doch ein Schmerzenslaut kam nicht aus meiner Kehle, da ich zuvor ohnmächtig wurde. Bevor mich die willkommene Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit jedoch umfing, sah ich, mit zunehmend verschwimmender Sicht, wie er den Schläger zurück in einen Rucksack schob und nach etwas anderem kramte. Und wenn er kommt? '' Kaltes Wasser weckte mich auf. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass das alles nur ein Traum war. Dieses Wunschdenken endete als ich meine gebrochenen Beine sah. Dann bemerkte ich auch, dass ein Mann vor mir aufragte, mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Verdammt will ich sein, aber wüsste ich nicht, dass er mir das angetan hatte, würde sein Lächeln ihn sogar sympathisch machen. Ich wollte wissen was hier vor sich geht, ordnete meine Gedanken und fragte mit kratziger Stimme, wer er ist und was das alles hier soll. „Wer ich bin? Einen direkten Namen habe ich nicht, aber bekannt bin ich als der Schwarze Mann. Und zu deiner zweiten Frage: Ich mache das alles nur zu meinem Vergnügen.“ Die Stimme des schwarzen Mannes war tief und hatte einen überraschend angenehmen und warmen, ja, schon einen freundlichen Klang. Verwirrt blickte ich ihn an. Mein Gehirn schien diese Antwort irgendwie nicht gleich verarbeiten zu können, doch nach kurzer Zeit kamen mir weitere Fragen in den Sinn. „Warum ich? Und was machst du jetzt noch mit mir?“ Unglücklicherweise waren meine Worte kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und zu allem Überfluss zitterte meine Stimme auch noch. „Ich hab dich nicht speziell ausgesucht, es war purer Zufall, dass du mir über den Weg gelaufen bist. Was ich jetzt mit dir mache, werde ich nicht verraten, das nimmt dir doch die Überraschung.“ Das zuvor sympathische Lächeln nahm einen bösartigen Zug an. Zu meinem Entsetzen hielt er ein Messer in der Hand. Wieso hatte ich es nicht vorher schon bemerkt? Panik stieg in mir auf. Am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und weggerannt doch der Bastard hatte mir ja alle Gliedmaßen gebrochen. Meine Augen weiteten sich als er näher kam, den Blick tunnelartig auf das Messer in seiner Hand gerichtet. Er kniete sich rechts neben mir hin, packte meinen Unterarm. Ich zuckte zusammen als seine Hand mich berührte; Sie war kalt, und unwillkürlich musste ich an Eiswürfel denken, die auf der Haut lagen und langsam schmolzen. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Messer durch meine Haut schnitt und Sehnen und Muskeln durchtrennte. Mit meinem jetzt wieder klaren Blick zu meinem Handgelenk stellte ich fest, dass er meine Hand abhacken wollte! Jedoch musste er nochmal ausholen, da sein erster Hieb nicht ausreichte. Erst, als meine rechte Hand wirklich abgetrennt war, löste sich meine Paralyse auf und ich begann den Schmerz wahrzunehmen. Ich bemerkte den Schmerzensschrei, der aus meiner Kehle kroch nicht. Noch immer fassungslos starrte ich auf meinen Armstumpf und sah wie der schwarze Mann mir mit einem Band den Arm abschnürte. „Ich gehe lieber doch nicht das Risiko ein, dass du mir hier verblutest, bevor ich fertig bin. Das Spiel geht schließlich noch weiter.“ Während er das sagte, kicherte er leise. Nun wurde mir schlecht von diesem Kerl. Angst und Panik waren das Einzige, was ich fühlte. Was hatte das kranke Arschloch denn noch vor? Mein Herz raste, als seine Hand direkt auf mein rechtes Auge zusteuerte. Dieses Gefühl, wie seine kalten Finger in meine Augenhöhle eindrangen, kann ich nicht beschreiben. Ich spürte, wie seine Finger sich langsam, ganz langsam um meinen Augapfel schlossen. Erst zog er vorschichtig, dann stärker. Er lachte, ich brüllte, als mein Sehnerv riss. Rote Tränen liefen mir das Gesicht herunter. Mein Herz überschlug sich fast aufgrund des Adrenalins in meinem Blut. Meine Furcht hatte schon lange die komplette Kontrolle über mich bekommen und ich atmete nur noch stoßweise und hastig. Panisch verfolgte ich mit meinem verbliebenen Auge alle seine Bewegungen. Mein Blick wurde noch größer, als er in seine Hosentasche griff. Was der Mann hervorholte, war ein Sturmfeuerzeug. Er hielt sein Messer in die Flamme, dann packte er plötzlich mit einer Hand meinen Kopf und drückte mir das heiße Messer in meine leere Augenhöhle und brannte sie aus. Meine Schreie wurden zu einem Wimmern, ich war der Bewusstlosigkeit nahe. Der Bastard begann auf einmal laut zu lachen, dadurch wurde ich wieder wacher und bemerkte, dass weder meine Hand noch mein Auge noch auf dem Boden lagen. Da fühlte ich es, eine warme Flüssigkeit breitete sich auf meinem Kopf aus. Als sie meine Stirn herunter lief und auf mein Shirt tropfte, sah ich, dass es rot war. Er hatte mir Auge und Hand auf den Kopf gelegt und fand es scheinbar auch noch sehr witzig. Mir wurde schlecht und die Galle kroch mir die Speiseröhre hinauf. „Ach ja, solche Gemeinheiten machen doch immer wieder Spaß. Wenn ich gut bin, kann ich dir die Eingeweide entfernen, ohne dass du stirbst. Wollen wir es ausprobieren?“ Hätte ich auf sein Gesicht gesehen, hätte ich dort nur ein breites, bösartiges Grinsen sehen können. Jedoch ging mein Blick ins Leere und diese Worte hörte ich wie aus weiter Ferne. Wäre mir nicht schon die Galle hochgestiegen, wäre sie es spätestens jetzt. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr und starrte gefühlte Stunden zu Boden. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte ich begonnen zu wimmern und auch Wörter zu stammeln. Ich jammerte um Hilfe, rief meine besten Freunde, doch meine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, durchsetzt von Schluchzern. Heiße Tränen liefen von meinem Gesicht und vermischten sich mit dem Blut auf meinem Shirt. Diesen reinen Ausbruch von Verzweiflung schien dem schwarzen Mann nicht so gut zu gefallen. Kurzerhand schnitt er mir das linke Ohr ab und stopfte es mir komplett in den Mund. Ich schmeckte mein eigenes Blut auf meiner Zunge, es lief mir den Hals runter und ich musste husten, was jedoch eher einem Röcheln glich. ''Dann rennen wir davon! Dann machte er seine Drohung wahr und schnitt mir mit seinem Messer den Bauch auf. Meine Angst ließ mich versteinern und ich sah nur wie gebannt mit meinem einzigen Auge auf seine Hände und beobachtete sein Werk. Während der ganzen Prozedur murmelte er den Text eines Liedes vor sich hin. „In einer dunklen Gasse warte ich auf Dich. Ich schleich Dir hinterher, Du siehst mich nicht. Du spürst die Angst. Du willst von hier fort. Doch jetzt Schlag ich zu an diesem finsteren Ort. Niemand hört Dich schreien. Niemand sieht Dich leiden… Komm mit mir. Spiel mein Spiel. Komm mit mir. Ich bin der schwarze Mann. Ich komm, um Dich zu holen. Ich bin der schwarze Mann. Reich mir Deine Hand.“ Als er fertig war, lagen überall um mich herum Gedärme und ich glaube auch noch ein oder zwei andere Organe. Mein ''Blut und ''meine Organe überall! Diesmal übergab ich mich wirklich, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass ich mein Ohr ebenfalls wieder zu Tage beförderte und kotzte gleich noch einmal. Der schwarze Mann hatte auf einmal eine Säge in der Hand und begann mich zu zerstückeln. Als er mit meinen Beinen fertig war, blickte er mich mit schiefem Kopf an. Seine Sonnenbrille hatte er abgenommen und mich schauten zwei verschiedenfarbige Augen an. Das eine war eisblau, das andere blutrot. In ihnen lag ein Leuchten, wie man es bei glücklichen Kindern sah, und im Gesicht trug er wieder dieses freundliche Lächeln. „Beenden wir dieses Trauerspiel, oder was meinst du?“ Bevor er dies jedoch tat, öffnete er mir erst noch meinen Mund und schnitt meine Zunge heraus. Erst jetzt sägte er mir die Kehle auf. Zeit für irgendwelche letzten Worte hatte ich nicht, aber das hätte ich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr gekonnt. Das Einzige, was ich noch hervorbrachte, war ein kurzes Gurgeln bevor alles schwarz wurde. Das Einzige was ich dachte, war, dass es endlich vorbei war und ich nichts mehr fühlen würde. Ich werde niemals erfahren, dass dies in der Gasse geschah, in der wir früher manchmal ''der schwarze Mann ''spielten, wenn unsere Eltern uns nicht in den Park fahren konnten. Meine Überreste fragst du? Die wurden nie gefunden. Genauso wenig wie man jemals eine Blutlache in der Gasse vorfand. Für mich wurde der schwarze Mann echt - echt genug um mich umzubringen. Aber er ist ja nur die Schreckfigur aus einem Kinderspiel, oder? Vielleicht findest du die Antwort ja irgendwann für dich selbst heraus, wenn du nachts durch eine dunkle Gasse gehst und Schritte hinter dir hörst... By Rhaego Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:NSFW